This invention relates to insulation devices and more particularly to a vacuum insulation container for use in a domestic appliance.
Vacuum insulation panels are known for use in domestic appliances such as refrigerator cabinets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,788 discloses a vacuum thermal insulation panel used in combination with conventional foam or fiberglass insulation in the walls of the refrigerator. Other vacuum panel insulation devices are known, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,328, incorporated herein by reference, but in each instance, the panels are formed from a flexible barrier film laminate.